Goodbye, My Little Ninja Kitty
by therandomer5000
Summary: It's hard when a pet dies, it's painful even if they've only lived short lives. This is a Mikey and Klunk story but everyone's in it. R&R xx


**This fic is about what it's like for a pet to die. My li'l dwarf hamster died the other night at the age of 4, I'll miss ya li'l buddy! Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Goodbye, My Little Ninja Kitty<strong>

The four brothers and their Master walked over the rooftops in the rain. All had heavy hearts but the youngest in particular felt like he could break down at any minute, he missed his friend.

It happened this time last year…

* * *

><p>Michelangelo had let his little cat run around the sewers lie he normally did while he was training, he couldn't force the little guy to hang around bored!<p>

Klunk had been out for three hours before Mikey decided to go look for her, he had yelled out to hs brothers before running out of the lair.

It was cold up top, especially on the roofs, the sky was dark with rain clouds that looked like they could burst open any minute.

''KLUNK? KLUNK? C'MERE KITTY KITTY KITTY!'' He had called, ''KLUNK?''

He reached the end of a roof and looked down at the road, he could see a small orange ball lying at the side of the road.

''That's probably Klunk'' Mikey grinned, he snuck down into the alley before dashing across the road and scooping Klunk up. He hid in the alley and carefully put the little cat down when he realised how limp it was.

He sat down with it and looked it over.

He saw the green collar and knew it was Klunk.

''Hey Klunky'' Mikey whispered. ''Wake up kitty''

His heart pounded as he realised something was wrong, he put his hand against Klunk's back. She was cold.

That's when he saw the blood on his arm.

''K-Klunk'' He gulped as he turned her over. Her heads was bleeding badly, it looked like she'd been hit with something heavy like…. Like a car.

He saw her eyes were wide open and stared at him.

''Oh god'' He gasped as his hands flew to his mouth. ''No… oh no…''

He felt the tears sting his eyes as sobs escaped him, he pulled out hs shellcell and sent his location to Donnie's phone with a quick message;

'Found Klunk. Come quickly.'

He trembled as he began to rock backwards and forwards in distress. His little baby was dead… she was gone! No more annoying Raph, no more cuddling up together at night… No more ninja kitty.

''Oh god… K-Klunk… I'm so sorry you died this way!'' He hiccupped. ''Klunk… Klunk''

He cried into his hands and barely noticed when his three brothers appeared by his side and saw the body. Only when Donnie pulled him into a warm hug did he realise he wasn't alone.

''I'm so sorry Mikey'' Donnie whispered, ''She didn't deserve that''

Mikey shook his head.

''Poor Klunk'' Leo mumbled from next to the cat, ''She was such a nice little cat… Poor soul''

''I'll take her back to the lair… You guys try an' bring Mikey home'' Raph nodded quietly. He scooped Klunk into his arms and went home.

After a few minutes the others went home too.

Just as they entered they found Splinter waiting for them, he stood up instantly and hugged Mike.

''Michelangelo… how are you feeling?'' he asked gently.

''I can't believe she's dead'' Mikey shuddered. ''She… she always goes out… why'd she die this time?''

''Hit by a car'' Raph sighed. ''I'm guessin' the bastard didn' even stop… it wasn't her fault bro… and it wasn't yours either''

Mikey nodded miserably.

''We need to bury her'' Mikey sniffled. ''I wanna bury her now… In the park…''

The older brothers and Master looked at one another before nodding.

''Very well'' Splinter sighed.

Raph and Leo grabbed shovels while Donnie wrapped up Klunk. Master Splinter carried the little cat as they all followed Mikey to the place in the park he wanted to bury her in.

He took them into a small area of the park where a single oak tree stood surrounded by bushes, nobody came to this bit because they didn't want to battle the bushes.

Raph and Leo dug in front of the tree as Mikey searched around the area for something to mark the grave with.

''I don't wanna put her in'' Mikey sniffled. ''Please don't make me''

Leo and Raph stood next to the grave and looked at the three remaining mutants.

''It's ok'' Don smiled weakly, ''I'll do it''

Splinter held Mikey as Donnie placed a wrapped up Klunk into the grave, he walked back over to Mikey and allowed his baby brother to place his head on his shoulder.

They watched sadly as the grave was refilled.

''Do you wanna say anything?'' Leo asked. Mikey shook his head as he tried to hold in the sobs.

''I will say a few words'' Splinter nodded before stepping forward. ''Goodbye Klunk… You were a very sweet cat and a well-loved pet. You brought great comfort to us all when we needed it… You were family. Thank you for loving us as much as we loved you. Rest in Peace.''

He stepped back as Mikey walked forward. He placed an oval stone over the grave and lay a little orange flower on top of it.

He couldn't say anything. It was too hard.

The five mutants had left to go back home with heavy hearts.

* * *

><p>But now they were returning.<p>

Leo laid a blue flower on the oval stone, Raph laid a red flower and Donnie lay a purple one. Master Splinter said a few things before stepping in line with his sons.

Mikey knelt in front of the grave and put a hand on it.

''Hey Klunk'' He whispered. ''I've missed ya buddy… things are so quiet now back at the lair… I'm sorry I didn't say anything last time I was here.''

Splinter and his three eldest decided to leave Mikey alone, they made their way out of the park and waited in the sewers.

''I love ya Klunk'' Mikey sniffled.

He began to remember all the times he and Klunk had spent together. Whenever he was ill Klunk would lie with him, when he was sad Klunk would comfort him. The little cat had been great company and an ear to vent to, He had been told many secrets by each member of the Hamato clan.

All that was gone leaving only sweet memories. Mikey didn't regret anything he and his friend had done, they were best buds and always would be.

''I gotta go'' Mikey smiled sadly, ''I'll come back again! I promise…''

He stood up and sighed.

''Goodbye, My little ninja kitty'' Mikey sniffed as tears fell down his face mixing with the rain water.

He ran back to the sewers and joined his family. He gave them a soft smiled before following them home away from his little cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xx<strong>


End file.
